Maureen and Joanne go underwear shopping
by Anna-Kendrick-rocks-my-world
Summary: A little MoJo oneshot about Maureen and Joanne shopping for underwear:D First fanfic ever! wuhu:  Please read, then i'll love you.


**Hey everyone:D This is my first fanfic like ever, so go easy on me:) I love MoJo, they are sooo adorable together.**

**Yes, this is badly written, and No, i'm not gonna give you the lousy "It's two in the morning" excuse**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Rent. Okay i don't, but wouldn't it be cool if i did? Just to get it right, I DO NOT OWN RENT, IT ALL BELONGS TO JONATHAN LARSON**

**

* * *

**

Maureen and Joanne go underwear shopping

It was Saturday and Maureen was bored out of her mind, which was very rare in the weekends.

She wanted to go shopping, but Joanne just wanted to stay at home.

"C'mon Pookie! I wanna go shopping!" Maureen whined.

"Maureen, please, can't we just stay home today?"

"But Pookie, it'll be so much fun! We never go shopping together" Maureen continued.

Joanne just ignored her. She was used to Maureen pleading for things, and she knew that she would eventually get her will, but Joanne pulled it out just to annoy her.

5 minutes of whining later, Joanne finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll go shopping with you."

Maureen squealed, and jumped over to kiss her girlfriend. "Thank you Pookie. You won't regret it, cuz I know exactly what we'll go shopping for. And you'll like it." Maureen said with a smirk, after breaking the kiss.

Joanne was a little concerned for what Maureen had in mind. She hoped it wasn't sex toys or anything like that. She hated those shops.

They walked out of the apartment, hand in hand, to get a cap to the mall. They were too lazy to walk that day.

When they arrived, Maureen led Joanne to an underwear shop. Oh, this will be interesting Joanne thought, when she saw where they were heading.

Maureen grinned at Joanne when they entered the shop, obviously exited about the event.

"So, underwear shopping. Nice" Joanne said.

"Exactly!" Maureen said, really perky. "Let's go find something we can use tonight" She added with a dirty glimpse in her eyes.

Joanne laughed and followed after her. She couldn't wait for tonight.

Maureen stopped in front of a lot of bras and started picking out the one's she liked.

"What do you think about this one?" Maureen asked, holding up a pink bra with laces and a ribbon in the middle.

"It's cute" Joanne said with a smile. It really was.

But Maureen put it back on the shelf.

"What's wrong with it?" Joanne asked, wondering why Maureen had laid it back, when she had said it was cute.

"It can't be cute, it has to be sexy" Maureen said, still searching.

Joanne led out a chuckle, and Maureen looked at her.

"What?" she said.

"You're cute, I mean sexy" Joanne answered teasingly, kissing her on the cheek.

Maureen smiled, and turned to the bras again. Joanne decided that she would try to find some too.

She picked out three bras. One grey one with strings like a corset in both sides, one with a very low cut, just above the nipple, and one that was almost like see through. She thought Maureen might like that one.

When they were done picking out bras, they went to pick out panties. It didn't take long before they both had like four or five each. Then they went to the rooms where you try it on. Joanne was just about to go into the one next to Maureen's, when Maureen said: "Hey where are you going?" Joanne looked confused and pointed to the little room. "This is where you try it on honeybear" Joanne said, looking like she didn't understand a thing.

"Yes I know that Silly, but we're gonna try it on together. Or else it's not fun at all" Maureen grinned at Joanne.

"Oh" Joanne said with a smile on her face, liking this trip more and more.

They got in, and Maureen started taking her clothes off. Joanne couldn't help staring at her beautiful body. "Aren't you gonna try yours on too?" Maureen said when she saw that Joanne was just standing there.

"Oh yeah of course" Joanne said, snapping out of her thoughts. When Joanne was in the middle of changing, she heard Maureen laugh, and looked up at her.

"What are you laughing at honeybear?" Joanne asked curiously.

Maureen just pointed her finger at Joanne's boobs, and Joanne looked down on her chest.

There, right above her left boob was a gigantic hickie, and Joanne couldn't help but laugh herself.

"That's the hickie I made on you three days ago" Maureen chuckled.

"Three days ago? Impossible" Joanne said thinking it through. Now she thought about it, it really was three days ago since the last time they did it.

"I am good!" Maureen stated which caused Joanne to chuckle.

They tried on the rest of the underwear while laughing and talking about how sexy Maureen looked in that black see through thong, or how nice Joanne's boobs looked in the bra with the low cut.

When they got out of the changing rooms, they noticed that a lot of people were staring at them. Joanne realised that they must have heard everything they had said, because they hadn't exactly kept their voices down.

She blushed, when she thought about what they had said in there, some of it pretty intense, and they had also kissed a little bit. Okay a lot. She had totally forgotten that they were in a public place. Joanne was really embarrassed, but Maureen seemed to be totally ignorant of it all. She just took Joanne's hand, walked past all the people, and directly up to the counter.

"Hi" the lady said with a disgusted tone. Joanne blushed deeper, when she thought that she must have heard it all as well.

"Hi" Maureen said with a big smile, laying the underwear on the counter.

The lady bipped through the stuff, and said the price.

Just as Maureen was about the pull out her card, Joanne said with a low voice:

"Don't worry baby, this one's on me"

Maureen squealed, and kissed Joanne's cheek once again, and once again it was followed by a sugar sweet "Thank you Pookie!"

The lady behind the counter looked more disgusted, and Joanne began to wonder what her problem was.

As soon as they left the shop, Joanne let out a sigh in relief.

"What, Pookie?" Maureen said curious.

"I'm never going back in there" Joanne stated.

"Why not? They had some really nice stuff in there" Maureen said. Her face fell at the thought of never shopping in there again. Of course she could do it alone, but it wouldn't be as fun as it was when Joanne was with her.

"Didn't you see how everyone stared at us? Especially the girl behind the counter. I'm sure they all heard us talking in there."

"So? If they don't like what we say to each other, they can just stop eavesdropping" Maureen said.

"But it was so embarrassing" Joanne said, looking really uncomfortable.

"Let's just go home and forget about it all right? We had fun today, and that's all that matters" Maureen said with a smile, trying to cheer Joanne up again.

"Yaeh, I guess your right honeybear" Joanne smiled, and kissed Maureen as a thank you for cheering her up. When they got home they unpacked the underwear, and picked out the pieces for the evening. And that night they had a lot of fun!

The end. 3

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, i hope you enjoyed it:D Please rate and review, as this is my first story, and it would be nice to know that someone is reading:)**

**Bye!**


End file.
